


[Podfic] First

by KatStark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of deansdirtybb's story First</p><p>Dean has been there for all of Sammy’s firsts, and Sam wouldn’t have it any other way</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] First

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27403) by deansdirtybb. 



Download:  
[MP3 download: **first_podfic.mp3**](http://tindeck.com/listen/tshf)

OR

Stream:  



End file.
